stuartlittlefandomcom-20200214-history
Falcon
Falcon is the main antagonist of Stuart Little 2. ''He is played by James Woods. He had Margalo steal valuable items for him, including Mrs. Little's ring. After a chase through New York to get Margalo and the ring back, Falcon was defeated when Stuart blinded him with his mother's ring and sent his plane crashing into him, making him fall into a trash can and presumably eaten by Monty. Although it looked like Monty ate him, Falcon later returned in ''Stuart Little: The Animated Series as the main antagonist and he tried to get revenge on Stuart and his best friends in the episode "A Little Bit Country." Early life Coming soon! Story Beginning During his youth, Margalo is lost and alone after her parents died. Falcon found her in a box. He decided to keep her as his adoptive daughter. Reunion One day, when the Littles were all out, Margalo met with Falcon and when he asked for any "valuables" the family had, she told him that they only had a ring. He asked for anything else and she stated that they were a kind, loving family that had each other to care for, much to his disgust. Falcon grew suspicious of Margalo actually beginning to like the family as much as they liked her. She remarked that no one else invited her to live with them, to which Falcon reminded her that he found her as an orphan "plucked her out of the gutter" and "taught her a trade" and reminded her that she was there to do as he told her and get the valuables, not to make friends. As much time Margalo spent with the family, she grew to like them and Stuart. Falcon notices this one night when he spies on her spending a movie night with Stuart and sees how close they've both become. Finally losing his patience, Falcon storms in on Margalo the next day and threatens her to fetch Mrs Little's ring or he'll kill Stuart. Margalo is forced to go through with this and she steals the ring and leaves later on in the evening. Stuart becomes concerned and worried about Margalo gone missing with only her pin left behind. He suspects that the Falcon kidnapped her and sneaks out of the house with his cat, Snowbell, to go find her. They find out that Falcon's hide-out is at the disused observation deck of the Pishkin Building. Stuart arrives with a small bow and arrow as his defence weapon. He confronts Falcon and asks him where Margalo is, but then Margalo is remorseful behind him. Falcon tells Stuart that Margalo's been playing him like a harp and reveals Mother Little's ring. Margalo explained she didn't mean to hurt him. Falcon mocks Stuart saying that he really thought that they were really friends, but Margalo said that she actually was his friend. Furious, Falcon picked up Stuart, took him outside the building and with a cruel smile, drops him attempting to let him fall to his death and restrained Margalo from trying to save him and imprisoned her in an empty paint can to provide her with an "attitude adjustment", and leaves. Fortunately, Stuart had landed on a garbage truck, but it took him to a garbage barge. Snowbell, getting worried about Stuart, makes his way there and finds Margalo and releases her. But Falcon arrived and Snowbell hid in the paint can. Falcon arrived and spotted Snowbell and said that he didn't like "canned food" and was about to throw him over the top of the building when Margalo stopped him and stated that she was through with being a thief under his orders and abandoned him, taking the ring with her. Falcon gave chase, but before he could kill her, Stuart had escaped the barge using a now-fixed toy biplane of his that he had accidentally broken earlier and rescues Margalo and Falcon chases them through the city and then the sky. He attempts to crash the biplane by picking it up with his talons and ripping off the top, but Stuart managed to take control of the plane again and pulls up. Stuart leaves Margalo to keep her safe from the danger and faces Falcon and reflects light from his mother's ring into Falcon's eyes, temporarily blinding him and allowing Stuart to parachute away. Falcon's vision clears too late as Stuart's biplane then rams into him and explodes into pieces, making him fall out of the sky and right into a trash can where Monty was looking for food in. Personality Falcon is a threatening and manipulative falcon who wants someone to get items, like Mrs. Little's ring. He is smarter than Margalo and orders her to give him the ring or he will eat Stuart. If he gets the item, Falcon would let Margalo go in a false way. He isn't an average canned food lover when he sees Snowbell trying to rescue Margalo. He hates being fooled if anyone dares to do so. He also likes to harm cats despite that they eat birds like him. Trivia * Due to him having a sharp tan nose with a black tip, some fans identify Falcon as a peregrine falcon. Gallery Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps com-2781.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2690.jpg|Remember me? stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2698.jpg|What can I say? I'm a scary guy. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2709.jpg|Come on, show me show me. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2724.jpg|Falcon walking towards Margalo asking what else have they got. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2735.jpg|Falcon standing still. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2737.jpg|A moment while I vomit! stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2740.jpg|Falcon disgusted about love and friendship. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2748.jpg|They trust they like you. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2753.jpg|Ahhhhhhh stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2758.jpg|Maybe you liked them. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2768.jpg|Margalo flys away from Falcon. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2774.jpg|Falcon tells Margalo not to con him. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps com-2781.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2788.jpg|Falcon telling Margalo how he found her. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2804.jpg|Falcon knows Margalo's right answer. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2807.jpg|Falcon's prideful look. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2810.jpg|Falcon tells Margalo to straighten up and fly right. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2813.jpg|Falcon tells Margalo to remember. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2817.jpg|Falcon reminding Margalo's job. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2820.jpg|You're not here to play around! stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3243.jpg|Falcon sitting on the building. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3245.jpg|Falcon's weird look. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3255.jpg|Falcon's angered look when spied on Margalo and Stuart's date. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3279.jpg|Falcon questioning about finding out the truth. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3283.jpg|Falcon's cute look. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3290.jpg|He knows about Stuart. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3293.jpg|Mouse friend. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3313.jpg|Now get me that ring! stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3318.jpg|Or the mouse is lunch! stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5759.jpg|I'm here! stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5763.jpg|Falcon's wings closed. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5773.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5775.jpg|You better tell Stuart the truth right now! stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5778.jpg|Falcon's creepy smile. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5780.jpg|Why not see for yourself? stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5784.jpg|Falcon said the word Margalo. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5808.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5810.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5813.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5816.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5817.jpg|Falcon revealing the truth about Margalo. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5822.jpg|My wing oww! I don't think that I can fly! stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5828.jpg|Can't drift over the wood. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5830.jpg|She scammed you okay? Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps com-5832.jpg Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5844.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5849.jpg|Falcon holding Eleanor's ring stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5886.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5889.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5914.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5921.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5929.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5943.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5944.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5946.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5963.jpg|Falcon captured Margalo stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5968.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-6002.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps com-6983.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-6989.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-6991.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7028.jpg Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps com-7071.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7056.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7085.jpg Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps com-7104.jpg Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps com-7106.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-7112.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7253.jpg Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7303.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7366.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7369.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-7381.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7470.jpg Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-7479.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-7561.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7569.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7618.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7627.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7634.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7659.png stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7674.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7686.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7730.jpg Download (1).gif 2t9kt3.gif Capture.PNG Stuart Little The Animated Series Stuart Little The Animated Series Falcon.jpg|Falcon, as he appears in the Stuart Little: The Animated Series episode "A Little Bit Country" Stuart Little The Animated Series Falcon and His Henchmen.png|Falcon with his crow henchmen Stuart Little The Animated Series Falcon About to Kill Snowbell and Monty.png|Falcon threatening Snowbell and Monty PNGs James-woods-and-stuart-little-2-gallery.png The Falcon.png Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2698.png Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2817.png Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3255.png Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5832.png Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-7071.png Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-7634.png Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7730.png References Category:Characters Category:Stuart Little 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animals